COLOR ME RED
by Lybhi
Summary: BONNIE WOULD DO ANYTHING TO KEEP THE LAST MEMBER OF HER FAMILY SAFE AND SHE IS OUT FOR BLOOD. WATCH HER PAINT THE TOWN RED WITH BLOOD IN REVENGE FOR HER LOST ONES AND HER PURSUIT OF HAPPINESS. AU, hope you enjoy it.


**CHAPTER ONE**

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" they say, and they are absolutely right. Right here, right now, I am a woman scorned and I am furious. I want to so badly bring this whole town down and unleash my hurt and pain on the whole of mystic falls. A means to an end is what they all see me as, nothing more. I gave more than I ever received and not once did I complain or demand anything from them. I fought for them in a battle that was never mine, all for her and for her, I suffered loss. For her I was betrayed, for her I was fooled and for her I was wounded.

I will take my pound of flesh and they will feel my pain. They will beg and plead for their life but I would laugh while they burn. I will carve my name on their skin and colour my face with their blood. A weakling is what they see me as but today, I will show them all that I'm stronger than they ever thought. I'm a Bennett after all. To hell with the spirits and balance because right now all I seek, all I want is BLOOD and who better to start with than the mother of my lover, the one whose sin my mother paid for.

I stood before her my body shaking like I had a really bad cold and could hardly stand still. I was covered in blood that I look like blood myself, the blood of five Klaus' hybrid. It was only to get me started and now I am ready, ready to take on the original witch. She had being drawing power from my line and the power is cut but being a Bennett, I was able to connect to that power and draw from it. It was close to dark magic but safer. She's scared now I could tell, I could smell it off of her, she reeked of it and I couldn't be happier.

I raised my hand, stretched it towards her and I squeezed my knuckles gently, then hard and harder. Blood gushed out of her eyes, nose, mouth and every part of her body. She was screaming and crying but I could careless. I crushed her bones twisting my left hand and kept draining her of blood with my right hand squeezing my knuckles harder. I set her on fire and I watched as she burned to ashes. She deserve that and worse. Smiling I turned to my next victim, he was trying to act strong but I knew he was just a scared little child.

I moved closer to him and he drew back. I was nothing to him, just a pawn needed in the game. A game that his whore of a mother started and couldn't finish without help.

Kneeling in front of him, I took his chin in my hands and stroked it gently "I loved you even when I shouldn't. I told myself you were different, that you love me for me and that you would give your life for me just like you told me. My love, heart and body I gave you but it was never enough for you was it? You would do whatever it takes to get what you want regardless because mummy knows best and want what's best for you, isn't it?"

He shook his head in denial "No Bonnie, No. It was not my intention for you to get hurt, I had no incline as to what they had planned and mother assured me that nothing would befall you. I did love you, and I still do. Please Bonnie, have mercy".

"Mercy? You and your mother showed me no mercy, why should I? You both used me and stole from me. I have no compassion left in me towards you" I chuckled.

I cut into his flesh with an invisible dagger. He screamed pleading with me but it fell on deaf ears. I drained him of his blood until he was dessicated. I magically cut my wrist and pushed it into his mouth. He came to life sucking on my blood like a child starved of milk. I had spelled my blood because as he drank my blood, he cried out in pain and the blood he's drawing in to himself came back out through his eyes, nose and ears.

His cries were sweet melody to my ears. I took my wrist away from his mouth, stroked his hair and kissed his lips gently then I whispered in his ear like he did to me every time we were together in his own word

"See you soon darling" as I plunged the oak stake into him and watched him burn.

I magically gather their ashes, chanted a spell and used their ashes to make me stronger. I walked away on to my next target. Tonight is a night of reckoning.

* * *

I walked into the Salvatore's mansion and saw Damon and Stefan staring at me in disbelief.

"Oh my God, are you okay Bonnie?" Elena asked running towards me.

I laughed and halted her step with my mind.

"I'm I okay? Interesting that you would ask me that" I laughed darkly.

Damon and Stefan stepped forward worry written on their faces.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Let her go witchy" Damon said.

I turned my head towards Stefan then Damon and smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked them.

"Let her go Bonnie now" Damon said barring his fangs.

"Whatever it is you're thinking, you need to remember we are not the bad guys. We did what we had to do because Elena's life was in danger. I'm sure you understand, it's either you, your mother who abandoned you or Elena dies" Stefan said.

The way he said it infuriated me. He believed they were doing me a favour. A favour I don't remember asking them for and who made them a judge over my life.

I turned my head back to Elena and started choking her with my mind. She held her hand on her throat, her face started turning pale.

"Bo...Bon...nie" She choked out.

"Let her go now" Damon said charging towards me like a bull.

I moved my left hand pinning him to the wall, I broke the wooden chair sitting at the corner into chunks and sent them flying towards him. I spread him out on the wall, legs spread apart and his arms stretched out. I nailed him to the wall with two wood chunks in his hands, two in his foot and the other just below his heart and he screamed in horror and pain.

"Bonnie, you need to stop, you'll kill her. You don't want to do this Bonnie, this is Elena. You love her and all you ever wanted was to protect her. Listen to me Bonnie, Bonnie please, stop this" Stefan pleaded.

"Okay" I said plainly and stopped.

Stefan ran towards Elena, held on to her and sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes" she said rubbing her neck.

I watch Stefan hold her, "how cute" I thought and with a click of my finger, I snapped her neck.

"Elena" both Stefan and Damon screamed.

"Oops my bad, I'm sorry" I said.

"No, no, no. Elena, no" Stefan said shaking her.

I sat on a chair and watched him say her name over and over again like that's going to wake her up while Damon struggled trying to get himself off of the wall.

I yawned feigning boredom "OK, this is boring. Don't worry though, she'll wake up in about three hours and she's going to need blood to transform or she dies. She can decide what she wants when she wakes up. If she does decide to transform though, you'll need to find a witch to make her a daylight and I can imagine Jeremy's delight when he finds out his sister is a vampire. Now, that will be fun".

Stefan got up angry and sped towards me only to hit the wall I had put up because I knew he would do that.

I shook my head at him and clicked my tongue " Stefan, Stefan, Stefan, I expected better from you. You're angry and I understand that, I do but if you look at it my way, I just saved her from Klaus. No human Elena, no more hybrid for Klaus and Damon, you finally have a chance with Elena".

Stefan looked at Damon then back at me confused.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Stefan, Elena had Damon's blood in her system before I killed her. So if she choose to complete the transition, she'll be sired to Damon and since she already has feeling for him, it'll be stronger because of the sire bond which means you will be left heart broken. I feel so bad for you Stefan but I'm sure you'll get over it eventually and Damon you get to do a victory dance and rub it in Stefan's face because you'll finally get the girl. She's no Katherine but she'll do just fine, won't she? A consolation price for all the years wasted on loving someone who never loved you back. After all, you believe yourself to be in love with Elena and this way, you get to be with her forever if she gets to live that long" I explained.

"It's a win - win really on one side and a win - loss on the other".

Getting up, I released Damon, walked to the door and said " Well, I'm done here, see you guys around. Oh, no need need to thank me and you're most welcome".

Stefan and Damon sped towards me, so predictable but I snapped both their necks before they could get to me.

Laughing I said "I really like doing that, it's fun. I should do it more often".

I closed the door with my mind smiling and stopped in front of Stefan's car to check myself out through the car window.

"Wow, red really does suit me" I said to herself.

* * *

It started to rain heavily, Thunder's clapping and lightning striking angrily all over mystic falls. People out and about we're running to shield themselves from the rain.

It was nothing like the rain they've ever seen in mystic falls. It was different, it was like the heavens were lashing out in anger because every rain drop that falls on the skin was like a whip.

The wind was so heavy that weak trees fall to the ground and the strong ones went lopsided. Leaves fell everywhere and so did the fruits. Rabbits ran into their holes, cats ran into their owners houses and the dogs were barking loudly scared for their lives.

The quiet town of mystic falls wasn't so quiet today and it scared people all around even the vampires, werewolves and hybrids were scared except for one 17 years old witch who stood in he midst of the forest unshaken and unafraid because it was all her doing.

She was coming into her power and she intends to grow beyond where she was now. This witch is no more a child but a goddess in the making.

* * *

She would not lose the last person left for her, she will protect him and make sure he's always safe. She walked home, the wind blowing her hair and rain falling all around her except on her.

I got to my house, opened the door and walked inside. My father was sitting in front of the TV watching a football game. He turned around, got up and ran towards me.

"Oh baby, what happened?" He asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about, I'm fine. It was some witchy business that needs taking care of and I took care of it" I said.

"You know I worry about you right and you'd tell me if something was wrong won't you?"

"Yes Daddy, I will. I love you Dad".

"I love you more baby. Now go clean up, I'll make you chocolate drink. Saw your handiwork, very impressive. Just be careful okay, you scared the whole town".

"Thanks Dad, I will" I said running up the stairs.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise" I said crossing her heart and blew him a kiss.

He caught it and placed it on his cheek. I missed that, it's been too long since I did that with him because he's not always around. Things are going to be different now, I can feel it in my vein.


End file.
